The Protocol Review and Monitoring System Clinical Research Review Committee (PRMS-CRC) of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) at Johns Hopkins is responsible for reviewing the scientific merit, priorities, and progress of the clinical research of the Center. Committee approval is required prior to opening a protocol in the Cancer Center. The Committee also has the authority to close protocols that do not demonstrate adequate scientific progress. On average, in 2010 each week the Committee reviewed three new studies, one resubmitted study with PRMS-CRC recommended changes, and two studies for annual progress and performance. The CRC is our Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS).